jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zanpakutō
A Zanpakutō (斬魄刀; literally, soul-cutter sword) is the manifestation of an akashic template through a weapon. The art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu Zanjutsu] (斬術; literally, swordsmanship). Overview The Zanpakutō actualizes the knowledge and memories of the akashic template in a physical sense around the weapon. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is both a reflection of an akashic soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is also the name of the akashic spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the user who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities. Wielding a Zanpakuto is more then a simple matter of skill in swordsmanship. Since the swords themselves are alive, with quirks and personalities of there own, this is a double edged sword. Since it is sentient you must work to gain its cooperation to truly maximize its performance, which is hard when your personalities aren't compatible with each other. This can be done in a variety of ways, though it seems that the orthodox approach involves subjugating the sword. It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakuto. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō then the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakuto's power a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō spirit. Depending upon the user’s ability to communicate with and control their Zanpakuto's spirit, a Zanpakutō can manifest itself in two additional forms. These two forms, known as Shikai and Bankai, are akin to "upgrades" for the Zanpakuto, giving it abilities far beyond that of its simple use as a sword. Unfortunately due to the versatile nature of this technique achieving these forms are nearly impossible, thus wielders of this technique usually focus on one akashic spirit during the course of their life. However even then it is nearly impossible, both to subjugate continuously find the same akashic spirit over and over again in the heat of battle. In fact the Bankai is considered nothing more then a legend. Training Jinzen (刃禅, Blade Zen): This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap and takes a meditative pose and then forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō.[19] In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. It is entirely about speaking with one's sword. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form it is about entering a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there.[20] In this state a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit does not want to teach these moves and engage the wielder in a battle the likes of which has never taken place before.[21] In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced that even sustained wounds are ignored.[22] Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflective in the real world. Base This is the form the weapon takes when first infused with akashic energy. Most Zanpakutō look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords. There variations are commonly: *Katana (刀): The term katana may be applied to the standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. *Wakizashi (脇差 (わきざし); meaning "side insertion"): A short blade between 30 and 60 cm (12 and 24 inches), with an average of 50 cm (20 inches). It is similar to but shorter than a katana, and usually shorter than the kodachi (小太刀 (こだち); meaning "small sword"). The wakizashi was usually worn together with the katana. When worn together the pair of swords were called daishō, which translates literally as "large and small". The katana was often called the long sword and the wakizashi the companion sword. *Nodachi (野太刀 (のだち); meaning "field sword"): The nodachi was more difficult to wield due to its size and weight. The length of the nodachi's hilt varied between twelve to thirteen inches (30 to 33 centimeters). Its cutting capability and range exceeds that of a katana, due to its weight and size. Shikai The Shikai ( Initial Release) is the first "upgraded" form available to a Zanpakuto. To activate it, the user needs to learn the name of their Zanpakuto. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the Akashik plane of reality is infinite in space and thus has infinite potential. Therefore, the wielder must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively.[29] A Zanpakuto can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner. Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a specific akashic spirit. After first learning the Zanpakuto's name, the Shikai can be performed at will simply by speaking a command followed by the Zanpakuto's name. The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakuto's signature ability, or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert wielders who have learned how to use their Bankai. Shikai Forms: Once the Shikai is activated, the Zanpakuto will change form to access whatever special abilities it is capable of. They usually remain in the form of a sword, but the type of sword differs radically among various Zanpakuto. Special Abilities: Once the Shikai is activated, the Zanpakuto will change form to access whatever special abilities it is capable of. The special abilities of the Zanpakuto, like the Zanpakuto itself, have specific names that usually must be announced to fully activate the effect. As knowing the name of an attack and not knowing it makes a very drastic difference in the amount of power that attack utilizes. Some special abilities are automatically activated upon release. Bankai The Bankai (Final Release) final upgraded form of a Zanpakuto. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakuto spirit. The final form crafts and shapes the akashic template through the sword fully into the real world and pours the spirits essence into it. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it which is why the bankai form is thought of as nothing more then a legend. The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakuto. They also vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater. Only the strongest can use it. It is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakuto. Bankai Forms: After a user is able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakuto's spirit, the Zanpakuto can assume its final and most powerful form. Unlike the Shikai, there is no command phrase to activate Bankai, though the user will usually say "Bankai" beforehand. A Zanpakutō's Bankai is often a manifestation of the spirit itself, usually creating a massive creature or a powerful effect to aid the user in battle. The Bankai itself will receive a different name in addition to the ordinary Zanpakuto. Sometimes the user also changes with their Zanpakuto, gaining clothing similar to what their Zanpakuto's spirit form looks like. Most Zanpakuto will also gain additional special abilities, or a more enhanced version of the usual one. Like with the Shikai, most of these abilities have an associated name. Maintaining the Bankai is taxing for the wielder, and it is difficult to maintain it for long periods of time for most. Special Abilities: The power that comes with Bankai tends to be similar to the Shikai's ability/theme but amplified to much greater levels of power. Some simply increase the original ability. While other Bankai follow the theme of the sword. Weakness: A high level of energy can be used to disrupt the rhythm of a Bankai. The biggest flaw of Bankai lies in the overwhelming power it releases. Its power and form are often beyond that of a normal weapon. This is the reason that in order for one to become capable of using it completely one needs to train at least 10 years with Bankai. Any Bankai before that period of time has been reached should not be used in battle.